A Sweet Bus Journey
by MysNis1206
Summary: A short Adrienette one shot. Warning. Author is not good at fluff, cuteness or romance. Or writing, so if there is something wrong, please let me know so I can fix it.


**Just a short one shot, nothing more. Hope you enjoy!  
Characters may be slightly OOC, and do not belong to me.  
This is based off of something that happened to me. There are some differences though.  
I hope you enjoy!  
Happy Reading!**

Marinette sat next to Adrien on the bus, heading back towards the school. She could barely breathe, and could feel herself tense every time the bus jumped and caused the two to touch. Why, why, why, had she agreed to go to Alya's and study? Sure, Alya and Nino had been there along with herself and Adrien, so that had been fine, the group even managed to actually get some work done. The two friends that had offered as buffers between Marinette and Adrien really worked out okay. She just didn't see this happening. Where Nino had to catch a different bus to get home, and as Adrien lived near her, they caught the same one. And because it was at Alya's place, Alya had no bus to catch. Or reason to go with Marinette and Adrien. In fact, Alya had whispered, "Text me the details!" when she and Adrien had left.  
And the bus was so empty that when she sat down, next to the window towards the back of the bus, she didn't expect Adrien to sit next to her! So here she was, stuck sitting next to her crush, not being able to talk to him, or even look at him! So now he was going to think she was weird or socially unacceptable, as she could only talk to him with help from others, and never talk to her again, and then her life would be over, and then-  
"Wow, we really lost track of time studying, look how dark it is." Adrien gestured out the window that was beside Marinette, cutting off her ramblings. That were in her mind. Marinette snapped her head to look out the window, shocked to see how dark it actually was. The sun was practically set. What was the time? They hadn't left that long ago, it was lighter than this when they left. She was supposed to get home by 6 to help clean up the bakery. She started looking through her bag, searching for her phone,  
"My parents must have called me, wondering where I am, I said I would be home by 6, and it can't be 6 yet, I must have lost track of the time-" Marinette was cut off this time, by lurching forward, as the bus driver must have slammed on the brakes. A hand shot out to stop her faceplant against the seat in front of her, catching herself and steadying her balance, to look up and see a red light, stopping the bus. She looked back to her bag, and forward again, she did not want Adrien to see her faceplant, it would be a huge embarrassment, and then he would judge her, and not like her, and-  
Two arms slipped around her waist. Arms wearing white sleeves rolled up to just above the elbow, and a heavenly scent, mixed in with some smelly old cheese enveloped her.  
"It's fine, I got you." Marinette turned around to see Adrien, cheeks lightly pink holding her, smile on his lips. She internally squealed, before going back to her bag. A phone told her that she hadn't missed any calls, and that it was only 5:30 pm. She sighed, before leaning back, "Th-thank you" she said to Adrien, deciding to keep her mouth shut from anything else coming out. The bus continued on, before Adrien removed his arms and pressed the stop button,

"See you at school?" He asked as he stood up. Marinette nodded,  
"Yes, school, you see. I mean, see school you at. I mean, see you at school." She huddled down into her seat. Adrien was so going to think she was crazy, and it was going to be awkward. She just knew it. But she was shocked to have Adrien only smile, and give her a hug. One she at least through her shock could return, while she took one last sniff of his scent. He then walked to the front and got off, Marinette gave him a wave as the bus took off again. She quickly got her phone before sending off a quick text to Alya a big wide grin on her face.

End.


End file.
